


She Blinded Me With Science

by NEStar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Jake 2.0, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: While running back up on a mission Diane meets a distraction - named Tony Stark.Originally posted: Feb, 2014





	She Blinded Me With Science

Diane looked around the room for the seventh time in the two minutes since Jake had disappeared and cursed herself for being talking into this situation.   
  
“It's a crime that a pretty woman like you, who is wearing glasses that are packing some fairly big time tech, should be all by herself – and without a drink.”  
  
She had her mouth opened to tell this creep to get stuffed when, thankfully, her brain acted first, “You're Tony Stark.”  
  
“Yes I am,” he set a glass of wine down on her table, “and you look like you drink red.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
A wide smile spread across Tony's face, “Wonderful! In payment for being your waiter, maybe you can tell me your name and let me have a peek at those amazing glasses?”  
  
“Oh, I can't,” she fumbled for second, “I mean, I can tell you my name – Diane Hughes – but the glasses are government property. Sorry.”  
  
“And what about this wonderful app?” Tony asked, holding up her pad that was streaming Jake's data, “This looks a lot like bio-feedback from a swarm of nanobots.”  
  
Diane felt all the blood drain from her face, “And you _really_ shouldn't be looking at that.”  
  
“You know, a few years ago I heard that the NSA was getting pretty far along on nano tech, but then it just suddenly shut down it's whole section. No word why, just poof, gone.” Tony looked at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he studied her, “Now why would the last head of the project be attending a swanky fund raiser wearing government issued HUD glasses and monitoring a bio-feedback app?”  
  
Diane picked up the glass of wine and took long drink.  
  
“No way!!!” Tony bounced in his seat, “You did it?! You integrated nanites into a human subject?!”  
  
She nearly spit out her wine, “Keep your voice down!”  
  
“Oh, this is wonderful!” Tony glowed, like a kid who'd been turned lose in a candy store, “Do you have any idea how cool this is?”  
  
The pad at her elbow started to beep, right as a message came in over her glasses: on the move, west entrance, now.  
  
“Sorry,” she said standing up from the table, “but I have to go.”  
  
Diane quickly put the conversation from her mind as she meet up with Jake, so it was a surprise a week later when she walked into her lab to find Tony Stark and another man standing there.  
  
“What? How did you get in?”  
  
“Dr. Hughes,” the other man said, “My name is Phil Coulson and I'm here to talk to you about SHIELD.”


End file.
